AS TIME GOES BY
by foxdvd
Summary: March's CBPC. Slightly AU given the time frame. Classical angst.


**A/N: ** This is my entry for March's CBPC. I chose my dad's favourite movie. It's a timeless classic. What got me to it was the "of all the joints in the world, she walks into mine" line. Cheers for Sid!

Xxx XXX xxX

Sid wheels in the piano to Bones' table. On his face is that funny fear. Bones herself is not as self-possessed as she tries to appear. There is something behind it, some mystery.

**Bones:** Hello, Sid.  
**Sid:** Hello, Dr. Brennan. I never expected to see you again.

He sits down and is ready to play.

**Bones:** It's been a long time.  
**Sid:** Yes, ma'am. A lot of water under the bridge.  
**Bones:** Some of the old songs, Sid.  
**Sid:** Yes, ma'am.

Sid begins to play a number. He is nervous, waiting for anything.

**Bones:** Where is Booth?  
**Sid:** I don't know. I ain't seen him all night.

Sid looks very uncomfortable.

**Bones:** When will he be back?  
**Sid:** Not tonight no more. He ain't coming. He went home.  
**Bones:** Does he always leave so early?  
**Sid:** Oh, he never... well...he's got a girl up at the Blue Parrot. He goes up there all the time.  
**Bones:** You used to be a much better liar, Sid.  
**Sid:** Leave him alone, Dr. Brennan. You're bad luck to him.  
**Bones:** Play it once, Sid, for old time's sake.  
**Sid:** I don't know what you mean, Dr. Brennan.  
**Bones:** Play it, Sid. Play "As Time Goes By."  
**Sid:** I can't remember it, Dr. Brennan. I'm a little rusty on it.

Of course he can. He doesn't want to play it. He seems even more scared now.

**Bones:** I'll hum it for you.

Bones starts to hum.

Sid begins to play it very softly.

**Bones: **Sing it, Sid.

And Sid sings.

**Sid: You must remember this… A kiss is just a kiss… A sigh is just a sigh… the fundamental things apply… As time goes by…**

The door to the gambling door opens. Booth comes swinging out. He's heard the music and he's livid.

**Sid: And when two lovers woo… they both say I love you… on that they can rely… no matter what the future brings… as time goes by**

Booth walks briskly up to the piano.

**Booth:** Sid, I thought I told you never to play...

As he sees Bones, he stops short. Sid stops playing. Two close-ups reveal Bones and Booth seeing each other. Booth appears shocked. For a long moment, he just looks at her. Sid prepares to move the piano away. Dr. Goodman and David approach the table from the bar.

**Dr. Goodman:** (To Bones) Well, you were asking about Booth and here he is. Doctor, may I present...  
**Booth:** Hello, Bones.  
**Bones:** Hello, Booth.  
**Dr. Goodman:** Oh, you've already met Booth, Doctor?

There's no answer from either.

**Dr. Goodman: **Well then, perhaps you also...  
**Bones:** This is David Simmons.  
**David:** How do you do?  
**Booth:** How do you do?  
**David:** One hears a great deal about Booth in Casablanca.  
**Booth:** And about David Simmons everywhere.

**David: **Won't you join us for a drink?  
**Dr. Goodman:** (laughing) Oh, no, Booth never...  
**Booth:** Thanks. I will.

Booth sits down.

**Dr. Goodman: **Well! A precedent is being broken. Err, waiter!

**David:** This is a very interesting cafe. I congratulate you.  
**Booth:** And I congratulate you.  
**David:** What for?  
**Booth:** Your work.  
**David:** Thank you. I try.  
**Booth:** We all try. You succeed.  
**Dr. Goodman:** I can't get over you two. She was asking about you earlier, Booth, in a way that made me extremely jealous.

**Bones: **(to Booth) I wasn't sure you were the same. Let's see, the last time we met…  
**Booth:** It was "La Belle Aurore."  
**Bones:** How nice. You remembered. But of course, that was the day the Germans marched into Paris.  
**Booth:** Not an easy day to forget.  
**Bones:** No.  
**Booth:** I remember every detail. The Germans wore gray, you wore blue.  
**Bones:** Yes, I put that dress away. When the Germans march out, I'll wear it again.  
**Dr. Goodman:** Booth, you're becoming quite human. I suppose we have to thank you for that, Doctor.

**David: ** Temperance, I don't wish to be the one to say it, but it's late.  
**Dr. Goodman:** (glancing at his wristwatch) So it is. And we have a curfew here in Casablanca. It would never do for the Chief of Police to be found drinking after hours and have to fine himself.

Booth and Bones look at each other. David signals the waiter.

**David:** I hope we didn't overstay our welcome.  
**Booth:** Not at all.  
**Waiter:** (to David) Your check, sir.

Booth takes the check.

**Booth:** (To the waiter) Oh, it's my party.  
**Dr. Goodman:** Another precedent gone. This has been a very interesting evening. I'll call you a cab. Gasoline rationing, time of night.

Dr. Goodman leaves.

**David:** We'll come again.  
**Booth:** Anytime.  
**Bones:** Say goodnight to Sid for me.  
**Booth:** I will.  
**Bones:** There's still nobody in the world who can play "As Time Goes By" like Sid.  
**Booth:** He hasn't played it in a long time.

Bones smiles.

**Bones:** Goodnight.  
**David:** Goodnight.  
**Booth:** Goodnight.

Booth and David nod goodnight to each other. David and Bones start to the door as Booth sits down again and stares off in their direction.

CUT TO:

EXT. BOOTH'S CAFÉ - NIGHT

Bones and David leave the café.

**David:** A very puzzling fellow, this Booth. What sort is he?

Bones doesn't look at him.

**Bones:** Oh, I really can't say, though I saw him quite often in Paris.

They join Dr. Goodman at the curb.

**Dr. Goodman:** Tomorrow at ten at the Prefect's office.  
**David:** We'll be there.  
**Dr. Goodman:** Goodnight.  
**Bones:** Goodnight.  
**David:** Goodnight.

They get into a waiting cab, leaving Dr. Goodman on the curb, smoking and looking bemused. The neon sign goes off and the doorway is now illuminated by the revolving beacon from the airport.

CUT TO:

INT. BOOTH'S CAFÉ – MAIN ROOM – NIGHT

The customers have all gone. The house lights are out. Booth sits alone at a table. There is a glass of bourbon on the table directly in front of him, and another empty glass on the table before an empty chair. Near at hand is a bottle.

He fills his glass and drinks it quickly.

Booth just sits. His face is entirely expressionless. The beacon light form the airport sweeps around the room creating a mood of unreality.

Sid comes in and stands hesitantly beside Booth.

**Sid**: Booth.

No answer, as Booth drinks.

**Sid: **Booth!  
**Booth**: Yeah?  
**Sid:** Booth, ain't you going to bed?  
**Booth**: Not right now.

Sid now realizes Booth is in a very grim mood.

**Sid:** (lightly) Ain't you planning on going to bed in the near future?   
**Booth:** No.  
**Sid:** You ever going to bed?  
**Booth:** No.  
**Sid:** Well, I ain't sleepy either.  
**Booth:** Good. Then have a drink.  
**Sid:** No. Not me, Booth.  
**Booth:** Then don't have a drink.  
**Sid:** Booth, let's get out of here.  
**Booth:** (emphatically) No, sir. I'm waiting for a lady.  
**Sid:** (earnestly) Please, Booth, let's go. Ain't anything but trouble for you here.  
**Booth:** She's coming back. I know she's coming back.  
**Sid:** We'll take the car and drive all night. We'll get drunk. We'll go fishing and stay away until she's gone.  
**Booth:** Shut up and go home, will you?   
**Sid:** (stubbornly) No, sir. I'm staying right here.

Sid sits down at the piano and starts to play softly, improvising.

**Booth:** They grab Cam and she walks in. Well, that's the way it goes. One in, one out. Sid?  
**Sid**: Yeah, Booth?  
**Booth:** Sid if it's December 1941 in Casablanca, what time is it in New York?  
**Sid:** Uh, my watch stopped.  
**Booth:** I bet they're asleep in New York. I'll bet they're asleep all over America.

Suddenly, he pounds the table and buries his head in his arms. Then he raises his head, trying to regain control.

**Booth: _Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, she walks into mine! _**

Xxx xxx xxX

**A/N: ** I know. Totally AU. But Booth has Rick written all over him, doesn't he? I had to resort to David, although Sully is now in scene, as the characters had never met. As for Dr. Goodman and Sid, they barely made it into ficdom, I thought I'd tip my hat to them.

Please lemme now if you liked this lil foray into uncharted waters!


End file.
